


That's Not Me

by ChexNix



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Gen, M/M, Other, i cant think of any other ones atm so ill tag them as i need to or remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: Mao Mao finds a box that leads to a future of pain and suffering but also finds people in his life who love him no matter what.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there ARE a million possession AUs but I rlly wanted to make one :)
> 
> and also yes I wrote out Bao Baos dog noises, he talk,..,  
> Just a key, when the demon is talking through Mao Mao the words will be italicized

“C’mon Bao Bao! We’re so close to the treasure! I’m so glad we found this map in that bad guys pocket.”

Mao Mao and Bao Bao ran through a dark, damp forest. It was getting late and they’d have to return home or set up camp soon and with it being this humid they’d like to make it home tonight. Their paws crunched and squished through the forest, the ground alternating between mostly dry dirt and moist leaves and plants as they ran. In the end this treasure will be worth it! After all, they defeated a big bad man who said he planned evil things with the ‘treasure’ on the map he had so of course the heroes deserve the treasure instead. Soon a cave that was just a short climb away appeared, that’s got to be it.

“See Bao Bao, I told you it wouldn’t be too hard to find.” He winked at the dog who barked happily in response.

The young cat put the map in his belt and began climbing, his dog following behind him, it was kind of steep but thankfully there were vines and strong plants to grab onto when there weren’t any rocks. Just a few feet off the ground was the entrance to the cave, the floor is oddly smooth and the walls seem almost man carved. Mao Mao didn’t question it much as there was a supposed treasure so of course someone made a place to hide it. There was a foul smell too but Mao Mao figures all caves smell different, he won’t judge the nature of rocks and their smells. He dug in his belt for a flashlight and thankfully found one, it’s difficult to see more than five feet into the cavern even with his naturally enhanced vision. Flipping it on and starting forward Mao Mao stopped once he realized Bao Bao wasn’t following. Looking back he saw the dog cowering.

“Bao Bao? C’mon, we gotta find that treasure and get home before dinner or not at all. It’s too warm to stay out here tonight.”

Bao Bao shook his head and whimpered, taking a few steps back.

“I’ll lead the way if that makes you feel better?”

Bao Bao’s ears flattened before he cautiously walked up to Mao Mao and began following him. It was odd for the dog to be acting so frightened, he’s usually fearless. The deeper they got into the hollow the worse the smell got, Mao Mao tried shrugging it off since this kind of thing shouldn’t bother a hero. Though, the deeper they got the more jumpy Bao Bao seemed, it was starting to worry the feline but he made sure his friend knew he had his back in case they had to fight. They eventually reached an end, there were multiple off track holes they could’ve explored but they’re kind of in a rush here. Mao Mao read the sign that sat at the ‘entrance’.

“‘Do not open or handle the box.’ We’ll we’re heroes so it’s okay for us to touch it, right Bao Bao?”

Bao Bao whimpered to Mao Mao, telling him to hurry so they could leave.

The feline stepped into the area, the energy was different. It was heavy and made him a bit dizzy but heroes don’t stop at anything to finish they’re quest. In front of him one the ground was a small box, painted black with simple gold detailing, around the box was a wooden cage and more signs to not touch or open the box. Mao Mao knelt down to open the cage but there was no latch, it was all mended together. Good thing he’s strong and can break it with a simple chop. 

“HI-YAH!”

The wooden cage busted open, the room felt darker all of a sudden. The teenager grabbed his flashlight to make sure it was working well, it was a bit dimmer and flickering but he hasn’t changed the batteries in a while so what does he expect? Pointing the dying light source at their treasure he got a better look at the box. Painted on the top was a skull, it was probably to stop anyone from touching it again, but he’s a hero so it’s fine! Before Mao Mao could grab the box Bao Bao whined loudly.

“What is it? Are there any monsters?” The feline hero-to-be reached for his katana, ready for anything.

Bao Bao simply hid behind a rock, peering at the box from behind it and growling.

Mao Mao tilted his head and looked back at the box. Inspecting it once more he turned back to his friend, “The skull is just there to keep bad guys out. We’re heroes, remember?”

Bao Bao’s ears flattened, he stayed in his spot and kept growling and whimpering. 

“I’ll hurry, don’t worry,”

Mao Mao snatched up the box, it seemed way too small and light to hold any treasure but he’s not gonna judge. Bao Bao whined loudly again and began scratching at the cave floor. 

Mao Mao looked back at him, “Bao Bao?” It’s not like him to be so scared. Must be because he’s taking too long.

Opening the box he realized it was empty, nothing inside. Until a note fell from the lid, it had dumb words on it our hero didn’t quite understand _. “You, who have opened the box, are now plagued. Enjoy the curse.”  _ With another skull at the end. Trying to figure it out he began to feel different. Not a good kind of ‘different’ either. His fur stood on end and he felt sick to his stomach. Suddenly, he’s lost consciousness as a burst of energy shoots into him.

_ “Thanks for freeing me,  _ **_IDIOT_ ** _.” _

Mao Mao’s body spoke in a different tone, darker and very not like himself. His eyes were white with no pupils and glowing rather than the green they normally are. His fur was still on end and his whiskers were pointing in every direction but straight. His body moved stiffly, almost like it was too heavy or hard to control. Bao Bao ducked behind the rock in fear, he would usually attack any danger or monster but this is Mao Mao we’re talking about, he can’t attack his friend.

_ “I know you’re here, puppy~!” _

Mao Mao's body bent back to look in Bao Bao's direction, arms limp at his sides. The dog didn’t know what to do so he bolted, it was extremely hard to see as there was little to no light this deep into the cave but he managed. Moving straight forward and not stopping. He saw the end, it was getting dark out, the dog jumped and rolled as he landed in a grass patch. Going behind a nearby tree he decided it'd be a good place to watch and wait for what was following him. The time kept passing, darker and darker it got before he saw Mao Mao's body emerging from the dark cavern. 

He looked normal, his eyes were green again but he looked tired and in pain. The feline toppled over and fell, the fall wouldn't do any harm if he rolled but that’s obviously not going to happen so he ran and broke his friends fall. Mao Mao groaned, rubbing his eyes and face like he'd just woken up with a headache.

"Bao Bao? How'd we get out here?"

“Arroh?”

"I don't remember anything up until… I… I opened the box and there was a weird note. It said something about a plague? Or curse? Something weird. Then I felt sick and now I'm here with you."

The dog felt deep concern, “Brhow wroo?”

"Energy explosion? Did I say something creepy? I'm sorry, Bao Bao, whatever I said I don't remember… or mean it if it was really bad." Mao Mao rubbed the side of his head, feeling a bit dizzy.

Bao Bao took the apology sincerely as the feline had tears in his eyes, he knew Mao Mao would never intentionally try to hurt or scare him. He nuzzled his friend's chin and barked, letting him know they should get going. Mao Mao stood but felt worn out like he’d been awake for two days straight, his legs and limbs felt heavy along with his eyelids. Thankfully his friend is strong and carried him on his back.

"Hey Bao Bao… I'm sorry we didn't get any real treasure, just some weird note and whatever happened in there."

"Aroow!"

Mao Mao rested his head on his folded arms and huffed with irritation, "It's not okay though. We're the heroes, there's always a big fat reward at the end of an adventure."

"Rooowr."

"I guess you're right, spending time together WAS the reward." Mao Mao hugged Bao Bao from behind while smiling, he felt so tired.

It feels like one second has passed since he closed his eyes but once open again it was dark and Mao Mao was leaning on a tree. Bao Bao was setting up camp the best he could but left the hard parts, the parts where you need thumbs, for Mao Mao to do. The young feline slowly stood, holding onto the tree as he did so, and stretched. His body ached and he felt sick, how long has it been since he had water? He tried walking to Bao Bao and the backpack full of supplies but his body was so sluggish every movement took so much energy.

"Oh…" Mao Mao scrunched his nose, clenched his fists, and growled, "Why do I feel so… bad?" 

Bao Bao came to his side, helping Mao Mao to the tent.

"Thanks Bao Bao, I can always count on you."

Bao Bao 'aroo'd happily in reply as he helped Mao Mao set the tent up. The longer the cat stood the more his legs wobbled and the heavier his body felt but with determination he was able to finish pitching the tent. Triumphant, he sat in it after their bedding was set up. Bao Bao also brought in the bag full of stuff they packed from home, snacks, water, even medication if one got hurt or sick. Looking in the first aid kit they found some night time medication that should help Mao Mao feel better much faster.

"It's probably not good to take medicine on an empty stomach…"

Bao Bao agreed from his pillow-bed.

"Let's see… fruit, trail mix, cheddar paws. Hm. The fruit would probably be best for me buuuuut I do love me some cheddar paws."

The teen grabbed a packet of the cheesy snack and opened it, a faint whiff of the fake cheese hit his nose. Now, he doesn't mind the smell of his favorite snack, in fact he loves it, but for some reason it made him want to regurgitate his lunch.

"Ohh that's… gross. Maybe the apple was the right choice after all."

Taking an apple from a special container, one that should keep fruit from going bad on the road, he took a bite. It was hard since he's so weak right now but he managed. When he did he spat the piece out and poked his head out of the tent, beginning to throw up his lunch. Bao Bao sat up worried, he's never seen Mao Mao so sick before. Head now back in the tent Mao Mao huffed, his energy was dangerously low and he felt like he was going to pass out soon. The tent was spinning and he felt like he'd throw up again if he didn't lie down. Even the thought of taking medication made him feel sick again.

He couldn't find the energy to tell Bao Bao good night so he let a simple wave do it. But Bao Bao was still sitting up, he was too worried to even try sleeping. Carefully, the dog made his way to his friend's side and got comfortable next to him, making sure to lay against Mao Mao's back since that's something that brings him comfort. 

The peace didn't last long though, Mao Mao has started shivering which obviously alarmed the dog. Bao Bao peeked back at his friend to check on him, he didn't stop shivering so he must be cold, right? To solve the simple problem Bao Bao carefully pulled himself up and walked to the bag, digging around for the spare blanket but was disrupted when he heard the feline behind him sit up. He thought he might just be waiting for the spare blanket but he was making noise, it was a pain filled groan that pulled Bao Bao's attention back to him. He's hunched over, hands on his head and body still violently shivering.

"Bawo?"

The shivering suddenly stopped, he sat for a suspenseful second before looking up at the dog with those terrifying white eyes that made Bao Bao’s fur stand on end. That is  **not** his friend. He took a defensive stance and began growling, he obviously didn't intend to fight but he was trying to scare whatever was hurting his friend away. A wide smile spread across the feline's face, arms limp at his sides as he sat up straight. The energy in the tent was dark and heavy, much like when Mao Mao was acting this way in the cave.

" _ What's the matter? I thought you cared about me, Bao Bao." _ The voice coming out was the same deeper, creepier one as before.

"Grrrr!" 

" _ You're smart. It's obviously not your little friend in control anymore. He was oh so sick because of ME! _ " The body began to levitate. "I _ stole his energy so I could begin living my life freely! Do you know how long I was in that fucking box, Bao Bao? Longer than this kids been alive! _ "

Bao Bao backed up, nearing the exit of the tent. It's clear he wasn't going to be seeing Mao Mao again any time soon but didn't know what to do or how to fix this. Best thing to do right now is go back home and get his parents to handle it.

" _ Where are  _ **_you_ ** _ going? _ " Mao Mao's body went straight for Bao Bao.

The dog burst out of the tent, he'll get one of Mao Mao's sisters to retrieve the tent and everything later, right now he needs to save himself and his friend. The possessed body rushed out right after him, seeming to struggle with control. This gave Bao Bao an advantage, he could get around this forest easy so even with the speed difference he could make it home. Running through the dark woods and leaping over fallen trees, sliding under dangling vines, and zig zagging perfectly got Bao Bao farther ahead. 

" _ Come on, puppy! Slow down.  _ **_Or else_ ** _. _ "

He couldn't take any chances so Bao Bao kept pushing through the pain of sore muscles and sleepy brain fog. Great news was the house wasn't far now, bad news is it's up a mountain. A long road was thankfully paved so people could make it up and down carefully and without climbing. But again, more bad news, the body just levitated up the side of the mountain so it kept getting closer and closer to grabbing the current hero. The dog resorted to climbing up the side the rest of the way. 

" _ You're making this harder than it should be. I just want your energy and, I don't know, potentially your body instead of this weak little kid’s. _ "

Finally Bao Bao was up to the house, he ran to the door and scratched at it hoping someone was still awake. After what seemed like longer than he thought it'd be for the body to catch up he crept back over to the side and peeked down. Mao Mao's body was clinging to the side of the mountain, he was shivering again but the white was leaving his eyes. As soon as they returned to their normal green color they rolled back, his body went limp, and he fell. Bao Bao barked, it was the only thing he could do. He barked as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him and wake up.

"What's all that racket?" Shin suddenly poked his head out of the door.

"BAROOOO!!!!!"

Bao Bao ran to the tall cat, pulling him by his cape over to the edge. Shin scratched his head but looked down. What he saw snapped any drowsiness from his body and kick-started his adrenaline. He jumped and started down the side of the mountain, Bao Bao looked down to see everything happening. They were definitely too late, Mao Mao had fallen onto the closest road but it was still quite a fall. The dog sat and whimpered, waiting for Shin to bring Mao Mao up. It wasn't long before he was back up and started towards the house, the dog followed along of course.

"Well it seems he's got a broken arm but other injuries will just be scrapes and bruises. What was he doing on the side of the damn mountain…" 

Bao Bao wanted to explain but knew Shin wouldn't really understand the situation or his dog talk. 

"I guess I'll go get his mom and we'll take him to the hospital for that arm. You, uh. Just stay here in case he wakes up." Shin walked off to do as he planned.

Bao Bao whimpered and made his way to the couch where Mao Mao lay. His broken arm was across his chest, his face held a pained expression. Seems he wants to wake up and do something about it but like that  **thing** said, it drained all his energy so now he was out until he rested. The dog felt he could’ve done something more, he might’ve been able to prevent the broken arm his friend gained, but now that it’s all over the only thing Bao Bao can do is comfort him. This spot would be where he stayed until he made sure Mao Mao was okay, always by his side. If anything like what happened at the cave and in the tent happens again he just hopes it’ll be under control this time.


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao feels like his arms doing a little better and gets an itch to do some good for the world, him and Bao Bao sneak out to find a bad guy to defeat to become the most legendary duo around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh TW for body contortion and breaking bones, blood mention too, death, demons, things like that.

"You know, Bao Bao, my arm feels a little better. You think Mom and Dad would let us go do some hero stuff?"

Bao Bao gave Mao Mao a frown and whimper, lying his head down beside Mao Mao on the floor. They were sitting in his room taking his cast off to clean. Time seemed to trudge its heavy feet the past month but finally the arm was feeling a bit better. Mao Mao frowned back at his dog, tail dropping to the floor, he knew his parents wouldn't allow him to go out and fight yet. It was almost a worse pain than his broken arm. The young cat was getting an itch, a burning in the back of his mind telling him he's not going to become a legendary hero sitting around and waiting for his arm to heal. In fact, he'd be even more legendary for defeating a bad guy with a broken arm. That's it, he's made up his mind.

"Well… they don't have to know."

Bao Bao raised his head and tilted in confusion, he wasn't quite sure he understood his friend.

"We can just sneak out and defeat some mega-bad guy. With my broken arm that's gotta make me the most legendary hero my age!"

Instead of the positive response Mao Mao assumed he would get he was met with a whimper and stern look. The teen sighed and rolled his eyes, "It'll be fine, don't give me that look. Besides, I've been training with my right arm for a few years now and I'm way better than before! I'm pretty sure even with my dominant hand broken I can take down anyone!"

It was settled before Bao Bao even gave his two cents, that confident tone and bright expression on the felines face said it all. They began packing up for an overnight adventure but immediately hid everything once his bedroom door opened. 

"Dinners ready." 

The door shut before Mao Mao could even look behind him.

"Thanks Minori!" His tail swished nervously, "I really hope she didn't see anything."

The duo came from the young heros room to the dining table, everything was set up so nicely and it smelt amazing. It looked like a fancy restaurant but he knew it wouldn't be like that for long. Once everyone sat down they began to talk about their days and dig in, Mao Mao tried getting a word in but like usual it was too loud and busy so instead he kept mostly quiet and ate his dinner, no one could even pass the salt. Which made this the perfect getaway. He finished his dinner quickly and yelled over his family "I'M GOING TO BED." He got one or two responses from the closest sitting sisters, they told him goodnight and he knew no one was going to check on him, since they had all the information they needed.

"That's how we make our great escape, Bao Bao." They were back in his room and threw a rope out the window, sure he could hop down but a broken arm would make it kind of hard to roll. "Brunhilde knows I'm in bed so if Mom or Dad ask where I went off to she can tell them. No check ins, no getting caught."

Bao Bao whimpered while Mao Mao began climbing out of the window, stopping him from moving any further. "Bao Bao I'll be just fine. Yeah my arm hurts a bit but the cast is keeping it pretty safe, I'll also be able to keep my arm safe." Mao Mao squinted his eyes, "Seems like you don't think I can do it." 

Bao Bao didn't exactly reply, he just turned to grab the bag they packed and ushered Mao Mao down the rope. Lately he's seemed to have more anger issues than usual, you show any doubt in his ability and he'll yell at you and stomp off. It may be because the broken arm makes him feel a bit vulnerable and maybe weaker already so confirming those thoughts sets off that kind of reaction, but it was different. Bao Bao knows how his friend reacts to that treatment. When he's put aside and not seen as strong enough he would get upset then go off to prove himself. He wouldn't have an anger burst and stomp away. Either way, he'll be keeping a close eye on the cat to not only monitor his behavior but make sure his arm is taken care of.

The duo had made it down the mountain and into the little village without being caught or noticed, since it's late not many villagers are out but if any of them happen to see him down there without his parents and with his broken arm they might tell on him. They snuck through the streets, hiding in the shadows and occasionally taking the rooftops if someone got too close. They weren't sure where they would go find a bad guy exactly but they know they'd come across one eventually. Back into the forest was where they decided to go, they always found some hooligans littering or trying to mug people. The night air was a bit cooler this month, it felt good brushing through their fur. The moonlight was illuminating their way through the spots in the trees. It was all too relaxing for the feline who showed his true feelings with a yawn. Bao Bao barked out an idea for his friend to consider.

"No, we can't stop and rest yet. We have to find a bad guy, beat 'em up, then we can stop and sleep." 

Bao Bao let out a worried whine, since his friend was injured he's needed more rest than usual and if he doesn't get that rest he might not heal healthily. To speed things up the dog sniffed around for a scent, any scent that wasn't a wild animal that resides in the forest or the heroes themselves. Almost instantly he picked up on something and barked in the direction, Mao Mao took the hint and they ran towards a potential foe. The more they ran the deeper into the forest they went, it felt colder and darker. Finally they came upon a small drop off, Bao Bao sniffed the ground and could follow the scent down. The two carefully slid down and were suddenly face to face with a buff, evil looking guy. He was a rabbit but his ears were short, whether that be from him cutting them off himself or getting attacked no one could tell. His shirt had the arms ripped out, had to make room for all that muscle. The weapon on his back was a bit of a mystery but it looked heavy and dangerous.

Mao Mao squinted and bent over, whispering to his friend "Hmm. I dunno about this guy, Bao Bao. Sure he looks evil but how do we know?"

The man who towered over both heroes drew his weapon, it was like one of those balls with spikes at the end. Then he hit a button the ball released, it was attached with a thick chain that clattered as it fell. His eyes, or eye to be exact since one was faded and he's most likely blind in it, had a look in them Mao Mao has seen before in other villains. The teen unsheathed his blade and got in position to fight with his right arm. He's decided this guy doesn't mean well, especially not the way he's swinging his weapon. 

"Alright. He's bad. Let's take 'em down!"

Mao Mao and Bao Bao both took their own direction to jump this evildoer, the feline came head on but jumped at the last moment for a high attack while his companion rounded in from the back. In a blink of an eye both heroes were knocked back, if it weren't for them being in a ditch they would have flown back a few more feet before landing. A sharp pain shot it's way through Mao Mao's arm, ripping a whimper out of him. Choking back sobs he stood, be it a bit shakily, and got back into fighting position. Standing there and eyeing down this monster he felt his back and shoulder ache, he's pretty sure there's going to be another doctor's trip after this fight but what does it matter if they win?

"You okay, Bao Bao?" He called, never breaking eye contact with the villain.

Bao Bao barked from behind and ran past the big man, stopping at Mao Mao's side. The dog looked his friend up and down, his posture was hunched and he was shaking ever so slightly, he seemed to get the worst of it and his already existing injury wasn't helping. This would be a great time to bring up the fact Mao Mao might not win this and they should back down, and while he would normally agree since he knows what fights to take… he looked determined. Not only that but the whole anger issue thing. It might not be the best time, he'll push himself too hard.

"Alright.. let's play FETCH!" Mao Mao threw a large stick at the bad guy, knowing Bao Bao would go for it.

Bao Bao ran and leapt for the stick he probably couldn't even catch but it did get the bad guy off his game. The stick was flying for his face which he was able to stop immediately but behind it came Bao Bao with teeth bared and ready to bite. The man put his arm in front of him which our canine hero latched onto. Mao Mao smirked watching his friend distract the villain, he'd planned perfectly for this. A short and simple plan but a plan nonetheless. Now he would jump in and-

"Hn.. ah…" Mao Mao's body shivered violently, causing him to drop his katana and fall to his knees. The bag on his back felt too heavy so he tried the best he could to take it off while his stomach churned and body grew weaker and weaker. Before it felt like nothing, as light as a feather, but now it weighed 50 pounds on him. It slid off his shoulders and immediately he felt the relief of the weight but he still felt sick. "Nngn,,." The feline shook more, his stomach doing flips like he was seconds away from seeing his dinner again. 

The villain rabbit was able to shake Bao Bao off, he caught some air but was able to land perfectly fine. There was something wrong though, Mao Mao wasn't attacking like he thought he would. Taking a quick glance he noticed the teen shaking on the ground, he wasn't sure what the cause was but knew he needed to help him. At his side once again, Bao Bao got a better look, his friend wasn't clutching his arm so it wasnt that, in fact both arms were tightly wrapped around his body. Whatever he was feeling was way stronger than the sensation of a broken bone being used. Bao Bao nuzzled Mao Mao and was pushed away in response, it was unusual and unsettling. 

"HA! Can't take one hit? Aren't you some kind of hero?"

Mao Mao's shivering stopped abruptly, he stood, grabbing Geraldine in his right hand and seemingly flew at the villain. As he slashed he got multiple hits in, but the villain was still strong and was able to knock the blade from his hands. That didn't seem to stop him as he went in for a punch. The hit landed then his left arm came in for another round, it made a disgusting crunch sound but it hit. With a few more direct blows to the face and a strong kick in the eye the rabbit was on the ground, tending to his broken features. The feline was on the ground again but only for a second, it seemed he didn't know when to stop. After grabbing Geraldine he was going in for a finishing stab but was pulled back by Bao Bao.

A banshee-like scream erupted from Mao Mao, it echoed in their ears like they'd been pressing them up against speakers turned to the loudest volume. Bao Bao whined and let go to cover his ears. After recovering, the dog opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. Mao Mao was standing over the rabbit man, it didn't look like a good situation. His companion began to levitate like before, it's obvious what's going on now. The body turned to Bao Bao in the air, its eyes pure white and glowing, a disgusting smile spread across the face as it lifted the katana that was now covered in a dark liquid. The dog whimpered and backed away, trying to figure something out.

" _ What's the matter? _ " That voice, the same one as before. " _ We defeated him just like we planned, we can bring his head back as proof. _ " As it spoke the voice only got deeper and more strange. It was no longer using Mao Mao's voice to speak and altered it completely.

It sent chills down the dogs back, he was frightened but couldn't hurt his friend, his condition was bad enough if he attacked that body wouldn't belong to him anymore. Instead Bao Bao kept backing away, whimpering trying to figure out what he should do.

" _ You wanna see something funny? _ " 

Before Bao Bao could even think about replying it began contorting Mao Mao's body in ways you just knew his bones were breaking. The snapping and cracking confirmed the thought. Suddenly, the body's torso elongated, stretching three feet and twisted. Bao Bao shut his eyes and whimpered louder than he meant to, he couldn't stand watching this thing hurt his friend. The sounds stopped and all that filled his ears were the distant sounds of wildlife in the forest. After a decent amount of time passed, just silence and calm, Bao Bao opened his eyes again. He found Mao Mao sitting next to the backpack with his back turned to him, he was digging around in it, it seemed he must've been thirsty and wanted water. His friend knew better though, the cast on his left arm was off. 

Taking the chance Bao Bao slowly stood, being as quiet as possible and backed away more, once he was out of eye sight and ear shot he was going to bolt for the house. As he was backing away he noticed the subtle turning of Mao Mao's head, it was unnatural, his shoulders would've moved with him. His head was backwards as those burning white eyes stared at him and just watched, no smile, nothing. Bao Bao felt a sense of dread and ran away as fast as he could in the direction of home. He couldn't hear it following him but he needed to get someone as fast as possible.

Around the trees and plants he went, smoothly running as fast as he could until his collar was gripped from the back and choked him to a stop. He was turned around and met eye to eye with that bright whiteness, it burned but he couldn't exactly look away. The thing opened its mouth, the teeth inside were sharper and larger, Bao Bao was sure if he was going to be eaten or what but the curiosity didn't stop him from being scared out of his mind. 

" _ Oh you silly silly dog. I've been lying dormant for a month, stealing this boy's energy and saving it for myself. I could do so much now, I can kill you easily. I could kill that big man in the golden suit with a snap. I could kill all of the living with a simple movement. I'm so glad you let us come out here, I can feed on all your negativity and fear and let me tell you. It's doing wonderous things for me. _ "

Horns began growing from the body's forehead, pushing through the skin. A dark glow formed around it as it seemed to steam. The temperature around it was hotter than before, it started to burn Bao Bao as it held him. Instinct kicked in and he bit the arm, it was hot but he was let go, he can apologize to Mao Mao later. If he ever comes back. Taking a quick look back the body was much different from before, it had horns curving back, sharp claws and teeth, a dark burning 'glow' around it, and the tail was that of a demon. The hero wasn't sure of his plan, he and Mao Mao had come miles out here, it was even later than before. There wasn't much he could do but fight. 

" _ Where do you think you're going? _ " It's voice was more unsettling than earlier, darker, deeper, not like anything he's ever heard.

Bao Bao whimpered to himself one last time before getting into a fighting position and growling. The thing laughed at him, that laugh was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

" _ You're fighting me? Alright. You're lucky I enjoy murder so much. _ " The body flew to Bao Bao at light speed, his life flashed before his eyes.

When he first met Mao Mao he was a sad little kitten, he'd stolen his snack from his backpack and ran off. Thankfully that wasn't the only time he saw him. After that he was alone and sitting by himself under a bridge, crying. They'd quickly bonded, he talked about some complete nonsense but Bao Bao wanted to help him anyway, he already considered him a friend. They'd defeated a huge monster all by themselves, one they really didn't need to fight but they did it together. Afterwards they paid the price together. Since then it's just been them. Going on adventures and growing together, they were as close as friends could be and cared for one another with their whole hearts. He's enjoyed being welcomed into Mao Mao's funky little family's home and spending time with him.

Now there's this. They were about to go against one another, not that either of them wanted this but it was caused by an outside influence. It hurt Bao Bao to think of fighting his friend. The dog was quickly distracted though as a butterfly flew by, he chased it like any dog would and was able to dodge the planned attack.

" _ You… _ " the demon shook in anger as Bao Bao kept chasing the butterfly. " **_I'LL TEAR YOU APART, LIMB BY LIMB-_ ** "

Suddenly the demon stopped, something burned and made it's skin steam. There was a heart necklace around the body’s neck, turning around it found Shin Mao who was currently on the phone.

"Yeah I found them. Thanks for the tip, Minori." He hung up and placed his fists on his hips. "You've had your fun. How about you let my son come back into control before I make it really painful for you." Shin held up multiple heart necklaces and other jewelry. 

Later that night the Mao family set a seal, one they would have to do each month but it's worth it to keep their son safe. As well as everyone else safe. Afterwards, the teen was taken to the hospital to get his arm and back checked out, every other injury sustained while the demon was in control seemed to vanish. Bao Bao was worried about what the future held but as long as something like that never happens again he's happy.


End file.
